Sonic X: The Arthur Chronicles
by KitCloudkicker52885
Summary: Arthur Chris Lee was an ordinary boy, until he came upon a blue glowing rock that sent him into the world of Mobius. In the world of Mobius, he discovered that he has powers, and a plane of his own. Follow Arthur's adventures with Sonic and Tails. Sonic X


**Sonic X: The Arthur Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA and Sonic Team do.**

** Episode One  
**

** Welcome to Mobius**

Arthur Chris Lee was walking up the path through the forest, on his way home from school. He was an average kid of thirteen years of age. He was five foot, four inches in height and his hair, which looked as through it was cut with a razor-much like the men haircut in the army-was auburn brown and his eyes were dark brown

As he was walking, his head was filled with his fantasies and dreams, dwelling endlessly on how awesome it would be to be able to fly, shoot ki from his hands or teleport from place to place like his Dragonball Z hero, Goku. And then he thought of how cool it would be to have the yellow cargo seaplane called the _Sea __Duck _and to able to fly it like his Disney's TaleSpin hero, Baloo. And then finally, he thought of his newest TV hero, Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic X and how cool it would be to be as fast as Sonic and race with him!

A light flashed from within a nearby bush and Arthur paused, looking in the direction where he caught a glimpse of light,

"Hm? What's that?" he wondered. He went and put his hand into the bush and withdrew a large blue glowing diamond-shape gem. "Wow... it's pretty..." he said in awe. "I wonder who lost it...sure looks valuable..."

He then begin wiping it on his sleeve, which made it glow more brightly and he exclaimed in wonderment, staring, transfixed at a huge glowing blue diamond in his hand. He felt excited, wondering what was going to happen next, when suddenly the glowing blue gem in his hand glowed so brightly, he covered his eyes with a hand, shielding them from the blinding blue light.

His feet suddenly left the ground and he felt as though he were being sucked up through the tube of a giant vacuum cleaner. The gem in his hand was pulling him onward in a whirlwind of dark clouds that resembles the inside of a tornado. He screamed, yelled and shouted in fear and shock.

"Fear not, young one. Your heart's desires, your dearest wish has been granted." said a cool female voice, and Arthur let out a loud exclamation, for the voice has came from the blue gem in his hand. "To return to your world and undo your wish, you must gather all seven Chaos Emeralds and place them around the Master Emerald, then you must say your name 'Arthur Lee' and you shall return to your home world as if nothing has ever happened. Welcome to Mobius, Arthur Lee."

Arthur looked up ahead and saw a light at the end of the tornado-like tunnel, he closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was engulfed by the light and everything became still and silent

He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful world of Mobius, grass and trees were beautifully green, as was the blue, cloudless sky and the blue lake in distance, as well as all the streams that ran in different directions from the vast lake. Even compared with the beautiful countryside at home, this was paradise.

He stared in awe at the wondrous sight, taking it all in...until he realized that he was gliding through the air with nothing holding him. Just as the realization hit him, he paused in mid-flight before he let out a yell and swung his arms and legs in all direction in a vain attempt to remain in the air, or at least slow his fall.

He fell like a ten-ton brick to the ground and landed on his backside.

"Ooh," Arthur groaned. "Why did I have to fall from the sky?"

"Hey... would ya mind getting off of me?" groaned a muffled voice from underneath him, making him jump. "Ohh... why did you have to land on _ME_? This is so not cool. "

"Oh!" Arthur said, startled as he stood up. "Sorry about that, I didn't-"

His jaw dropped. There, getting to his feet was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with white gloves and a pair of red and white running shoes. He had just landed on the famous Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic stood up, brushing dust off his arms. "What were you doing falling from the sky anyway?" he asked with a curious frown, looking up, as if trying to spot a plane or a hang glider from which Arthur might have fallen from.

"Hey, it's not my fault. All I did was pick up this blue glowing rock and suddenly I'm here." Arthur said while observing his surroundings. "Where's '_here_' anyway?"

"You're in Valley Forest, one of my favorite running places." Sonic said, he then held his chin thoughtfully. "So, ya got here when you picked up a blue glowing rock, huh? Sounds like a Chaos Emerald... Maybe Chaos Control brought you here..."

"Yeah... maybe..." Arthur said distractedly, and then his mood brightened as he realized that his wish has come true, but he had to pretend not to know who this blue hedgehog was, as it would be very awkward and would take a lot of explaining. "Hey, my name's Arthur. What's your name?"

Sonic gave his trademark wink and thumb-up. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Sonic." Arthur said, smiling and then he looked around as if looking for something he'd dropped. "Um, Sonic? Do you know any place I can stay? I'm new to this world, so I'm pretty much homeless here."

"Uh, well..." said Sonic slowly, clearly thinking it over and then he shrugged. "I guess you can stick around till we find ya a place to stay."

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, kid. Listen, I'm gonna go on ahead of ya, you just follow the road that way," Sonic pointed to a long yellow road that goes into the woods. "It'll come out at a beach, there you'll find my red plane, I'll meet ya there. See ya later, Arthur."

And with that, Sonic sped off with the speed of lightning, leaving Arthur alone.

"Wow, I just met Sonic!" Arthur said to himself. "And If I just met Sonic..." he thought about the event that took place before he had arrived in Sonic's world. "My heart's desires, my dearest wish has been granted, the rock said..." he thought for a moment and then exclaimed: "Oh my gosh! If just met Sonic, then I should have the powers of Goku, and the _Sea __Duck_!""

He clawed his right hand and and tensed the muscles in the hand, expecting a ki ball to shoot out, but nothing happened. He tried again, receiving the same result: Nothing! He then cupped his hands together at his hip and begin to chant:

"Ka...meh...ha...meh...HAAAA!"

He threw his cupped hands forward, but no Kamehameha blast shot from his cupped palms, except for a whiff of blueish-white vapor.

"What? Why isn't it working?" he asked in dismay. "I guess...maybe I have the power, but don't know how to use it..." He then recalled the episode of Dragonball Z where Captain Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, believing it would make him unstoppable. But he did not know how to use Goku's power, because it wasn't his. "That's it! I have the power but I can't access it without knowing how!"

He closed his eyes, focusing. He knew that in order to work this power, he would have to learn to control his own ki. Ki comes from the stomach, so he'd have to reach in and draw some ki from it to his hands. He then held his hands in front of himself and stood still and quiet. After a while, a ball of light flickered into being between his hands.

"I guess I got a lot of work to do." he sighed, he knew it was going to be a long while before he can use his ki more naturally.

With nothing else to do, he walked down the road Sonic had indicated. About twenty minutes into the walk, he heard shouts to his left. It was coming from within the trees, so he stepped off the path and followed the sound of voices, until he came upon a clearing and what he saw made him angry.

The clearing contains four people: a fat panther, a tiger, a monkey and a yellow fox. They all were obviously young kids, like maybe eight to eleven years old. The fox was shouting while the monkey restrains him, tears in his eyes. The panther was raising a club and was about to smash something that was sitting on a tree stump.

Moving faster than he'd normally be capable of, Arthur reached the panther and grabbed the club in mid-swing.

"What the-?" gasped the panther in a deep, gruff voice, looking over his shoulder at Arthur, who was giving him the death glare.

"D'you know what you are?" Arthur asked in a deadly whisper, an angry blood vein pulsing on his forehead, he then flipped the panther over onto his back and yanked the club out of his hand. "YOU ARE A BUNCH OF BULLYING COWARDS!" he shouted in rage, throwing the club into a nearby tree.

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted the panther indignantly and he stood up to his fullest height, he was the same height as Arthur. "I ain't no coward!"

Arthur stood his ground, unfazed. "Oh? What do you call picking on a little kid, is it an act of bravery or is it just to make you feel superior? Sounds more like cowardice to me."

The panther let out a yell and took a swing at Arthur with his fist, which Arthur blocked by bringing his wrist up, and then he threw his knee into the panther's stomach, causing the panther to double over in pain and unable to get up.

Arthur stood over the panther for a moment and then he glared over at the monkey holding the fox, who cringed and leapt back behind a rock, at the same time, releasing the fox.

"All of you, except this little guy..." Arthur growled, gesturing to the fox. "BEAT IT!" he yelled, and all but the fox went heading for the hills in fright. He walked forward, picked up the little device that the panther was intending to smash and knelt down in front of the yellow fox. "Are you okay?" he asked kindly, handing him his mechanical device thing.

"Y-yeah." the fox said nervously, accepting his device back.. "Um, thanks for helping me..." he muttered, sounding shy. "No one's ever stood up for me before..."

"That's too bad, you seem like a likable person to me." Arthur said with a sad smile on his face.. "My name's Arthur, by the way. What's your name?"

As was the case with Sonic, Arthur already knew his name, but he also knew that it would be weird for the fox to have met a total stranger who already knew his name and that would lead to awkward questions.

"My name's Miles Prower, but... I don't like it." replied the innocent-looking blue-eyes yellow fox, "People makes fun of my name... makes fun of my tails...and my skills with mechanical stuff..." he added sadly.

"That's wrong for them to make fun of your name, so what if your name's a bit unusual, that just make you unique." Arthur said in an attempt to cheer the fox up. "And your two tails adds to your uniqueness. As for you skills with mechanical things, well one day that skill's gonna change the world! You're smart and you're one of a kind, Tails."

He had not meant to call him Tails, he was just all caught up in trying to cheer Tails up that he accidentally let slip Sonic's nickname for Miles and now he was going to think Arthur gave him that nickname. He inwardly groaned at his mistake.

"Wha-? Did you just called me 'Tails?" Tails asked, looking a little awed, he obviously like the sound of that.

"Um, well...yeah," Arthur admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "I-I mean, it does fit you and all, you know, with your two tails and all..."

"Tails," Tails repeated, swishing his namesakes gently behind his back. "I like it. 'Tails."

"I'm glad. Listen, Tails, I gotta go meet up with my friend Sonic..."

"Can I come with you?" Tails asked eagerly. "No one's ever stood up for me before and... and I don't have a lot of friends," he said, his ears drooping sadly.

"But don't you have a home, a family?" Arthur asked but regretted it almost at once. Tails hung his head, with his ears still drooping. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me." he said, not wanting to force Tails to relive some unpleasant memories. "Tell you what, why don't you come with me to meet my friend Sonic?"

"Okay!" exclaimed Tails happily, but then he shrunk back into his depressed posture. "But won't I get in the way?"

Arthur sighed, making a mental note to blast those idiotic bullies into oblivion at the first opportunity he'd get, for giving Tails this inferiority complex. Why would anyone pick on such a gentle, sweet-natured and humble creature like Tails? He moved over to Tails, lifted the small two-tailed fox into his arms and gave him a consoling hug. Something he felt that Tails needed at the moment.

"No, Tails, you won't get in the way." Arthur assured Tails. "The more the merrier, really, we like having friends around. So whaddya say, Tails, wanna be friends?"

Tails sobbed happily into Arthur's chest. "Yes! I'd love to be friends!"

So, Arthur and Tails walked out of the woods together and down the path Arthur was following before, with Tails riding on Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur, are you sure your friend Sonic won't mind having me around." Tails asked.

"Nah, he won't mind." Arthur said. "Sonic's a people person, as long as he can find some good in a person, he extends the hand of friendship no matter who or what they are."

"What if he doesn't find any good in me?" Tails asked, his inferiority complex still sticking to him.

Arthur sighed, he knew it would take time for Tails to develop a more positive attitude, he knew it wasn't Tails' fault but his irritation with this inferiority complex was growing and he was mentally wishing more bodily harm upon the bullies who had done this to Tails. He lifted Tails off his shoulder and held him so that they stare each other in the eyes.

"No, Tails, that's enough." Arthur said firmly, though his grip on Tails' armpits were exceedingly gentle "You gotta stop listening to those bullies. You're better than them, trust me. You don't go around breaking other people's things, do you?"

"No..." Tails said softly as Arthur pulled him into a hug.

"There you go, and you're a better person for it," Arthur said. "Despite everyone picking on you and breaking your things, you're still gentle and kind, even pure hearted. A lesser kid would've already cracked under all that stress the bullies were putting you through. Give yourself some credit, you're great with machines, you can even make a lot of cool stuff that others can't. So don't sell yourself short, Tails, you're a great person to have around. I just wish those guys back there would drop their jealousy long enough to see that, maybe then they wouldn't pick on you."

"You really think all that about me?" Tails asked incredulously, but then his eyes begin to shine with happiness. "Gosh, thanks." he said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. "Thanks Arthur, I really needed that."

After the embrace, they continued on their way.

A blue blur shot across the four-way road ahead of them. Then Sonic stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing but trees, he sped away with super fast speed.

Tails saw this and exclaimed: "Wow, that guy's cool!"

Arthur smiled. "That's my friend Sonic."

"Then we should follow him." Tails said excitedly. "I'll race ya!"

"Hey!" Arthur said indignantly, unprepared for this unexpected challenge. But he laughed as he jogged after Tails, letting him win their little race, hoping it would build Tails' self-esteem.

As they reached the beach, they saw not one but two planes. The red biplane was parked on the sand and there, floating on the water, tied to a tree, was a yellow cargo seaplane - the _Sea Duck_!

Arthur instantly knew that this plane was his by the wish he made to the Chaos Emerald. He scratched his head in puzzlement. As far as he knew of the Chaos Emeralds from the show, Sonic X, which this world was based off of, they can activate certain machines of Eggman's, power up certain creatures, act as a small portable power generator or turn Sonic into Super Sonic, but he didn't think they had the ability to grant wishes. This furthers his confusion. How did he get here then? And if the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald really do have the power to grant a wish, he hopes Eggman never find out about that.

"Wow, this thing must be really fast, but I bet I can make it even faster." Tails said happily, checking out the cockpit of the biplane. "Hey, Arthur, is that your plane?"

"What?" Arthur asked distractedly. "Oh, yes, it is. But the thing is, I don't know how to fly it."

"Well, I could teach you, if you want." Tails said, starting to work on the engine of the biplane. "But I've never flown a twin engine, let alone a twin tailed plane, so I'm not sure how different it is from a single engine."

"Well, I pretty much have the general idea of how to fly," Arthur said, looking a little sheepish. "but I only know the control yoke and the throttle, beyond that, I know nothing about flying a plane."

"Sometimes the general idea turns out to be accurate, but not always." Tails said wisely. "Just tell me what you know and I'll correct if you're wrong."

"Well, uh...push forward on the stick to go down, pull back on the stick to climb up." Arthur said slowly, as though unsure of what he was saying. "And the throttle controls the airspeed of the plane, push forward to increase the speed, pull back to decrease it."

"Right, right, all correct so far," said Tails while working on the engine. It was amazing how he could carry on a conversation without looking up from his work. "Do you know to set the trims before you take off or set the flaps to a certain angle to keep the plane up and to set them for landing too?"

"No, I didn't... well I'm only thirteen..." Arthur said a little defensively. "I've never even drove a car, unless you count a go-cart or a golf car."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know," Tails assured him. "besides I'm only eight but I fly around sometimes."

"Hm? You've flown before?" Arthur asked, a little amazed. "This world must have a different set of rules on the age requirements."

"Yeah, I've rode in a plane with Professor Pickle and he taught me," Tails said. "He's the only friend I got, but he wanted me to make friends with people closer to my own age. But they all pick on me. I can't go back to the lab, because Professor Pickle locked it up while he went on a trip somewhere..."

Arthur was really paying attention to Tails' story, for there was no mention of Professor Pickles in the Sonic X series. He briefly pictured Professor Pickle as a wise old owl with heavy dark-gray eyebrows that hid his eyes from sight,

"What did you mean about that age rule?" Tails asked, now using a blowtorch on the engine,

"Oh, well, in my world, you have to be a certain age to be allowed to do certain things." Arthur said. "Like you have to be fifteen to get an after school job, sixteen to legally drive a car. And then you have to be eighteen to do all the other stuff, like ordering from the TV or the Internet and I dunno what else..."

"Sounds like your world makes more of an effort to keep kids safe." Tails said, now using a screwdriver. "There are no age restriction here on Mobius, although sometimes I wish there was. And although I'd be breaking many laws in your world doing what I do, such as driving and flying, but I was taught by Professor Pickle to do those things safely, other kids are just too reckless with things like that."

"I see your point, Tails. There are just so many dangers in a lot of things that kids just get reckless with,"

"Yeah... Well that's that." Tails closed the hood of the engine. "Wanna help me repaint this plane?"

"Nah, you go ahead, I'm gonna go check out my plane." Arthur said, and he walked over to the _Sea Duck_, opened the door to the cockpit like he would do a car and climbed into the plane. He sat down in the pilot seat, holding the control yoke and watching Tails repaint the biplane through the windshield.

Tails had most of the plane painted blue when Sonic stepped into the scene and Arthur watched them from his plane, rolling the door window down to listen to what they were saying.

"Whaddya think you're doing?" Sonic asked, though he didn't look angry, on the contrary, he stood there with his confident smile on his face, his arms crossed.

Tails hopped down from the wing, looking sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, but when I see a machine, I can't help myself." Tails said. "I hope you don't mind, I changed the engine to make it faster."

"Hm, I like what you did with the colors too." Sonic said, looking appreciatively up the now blue biplane.

Encouraged, Tails brighten up as he said eagerly: "Come and see what else I did."

"So you've been following me around all morning just to check out my airplane or is there something else you want?" Sonic asked as he moved to stand next to Tails in front of the biplane. "And I know you're there, Arthur." he called, not looking in his direction which surprised Arthur so much that he jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor of the _Sea Duck_'s cockpit. "Nice plane by the way."

Arthur laughed sheepishly. "Thanks, Sonic."

"So, did you lead this little guy here?" asked Sonic, though it was clear that he had no objections whatsoever of having Tails there.

"Yeah," Arthur said, climbing out of the Sea Duck and walking over to join them by the biplane. "He was being picked on when I found him, I thought he needed a friend, so I brought him here so we can become his friends. He insisted on fixing your plane to earn your friendship."

"Ah, you didn't have to do that," Sonic said, patting Tails on the top of the head, causing the fox to giggle, he likes it when people pats his head out of affection. "What's your name, pal?"

"Miles Prower," Tails said happily, "But my friends call me Tails." he added, winking in Arthur's direction, indicating that he is the friend of whom he is referring to.

"My name's Sonic," Sonic said, looking back at the biplane. "Nice job, Tails, I could use a mechanic and a friend."

"Do you really mean that?" Tails asked in a 'oh-please-don't-let-this-be-a-dream' sort of way,

Sonic laughed and gave the thumb up. "You bet!"

"YAY!" cried Tails joyfully, and he swung himself onto Sonic's neck, hugging him. "Thank you so much, you've no idea how much this means to me!"

Sonic stumbles a little, but steadied himself and hugged Tails back. "You're welcome, buddy. Now, whaddya say we head for home? If you got no home, you can come with Arthur and me."

"Okay, just let me make a few more adjustments and then you can fly it home." Tails said. "I'd ofter to fly it for you but I gotta teach Arthur how to fly his."

"Hm, okay, no problem." Sonic said.

After Tails finished with the biplane, he joined Arthur in the _Sea Duck_'s cockpit.

"I can assist you from here." Tails said, seating himself in the co-pilot seat. "Well, start it up."

Arthur stared at the controls and round screens in front of him like an English boy trying to read Japanese for the first time.

A sweat-drop appeared on Arthur's forehead as he turn a sheepish, smiling face to Tails.

"Uh...how do I do that, exactly?"

Tails had an anime reaction to this, collapsing forward in his seat. He sat back up, a sweet but sheepish smile on his face and a sweat-drop sliding down his forehead.

"Uh, you put the key in the ignition and start it up." Tails said, "You do have the key, don't you?"

Arthur felt his pocket and found that he had a set of keys in his left jean pocket. He fished it out and looked at it. Three keys were on the keyring, along with a _Sea Duck _key chain. He put the key into the ignition and turned. Nothing happened. He looked questioningly at Tails.

"You gotta flip these switches to turn on engine one and then engine two." Tails said, pointing out the switches on the dashboard on the pilot side. "And then you flip these before you advance the throttle forward."

Arthur flipped the switches to put the plane in reverse and advanced the throttle forward an inch and they glided backward on the water, away from the beach. He then turn left on the control yoke, turning the plane around to face nothing but open sky.

"Okay, I'm ready for my first takeoff," Arthur said a determined expression. He pushed the throttle half-way to full. They were moving at gathering speed, Arthur waited until they were at seventy miles per hour before he pulled back on the stick and the plane lifted itself off the water and launched itself into the sky...

"Alright, Arthur! You did it!" Tails shouted in delight. "Now all you have to is to follow Sonic home." he pointed ahead of them toward the blue biplane.

"Okay Tails, but you're gonna have to help me with the landing." Arthur said, smiling as he steered the plane into following the same course as Sonic.

"Don't worry," Tails said. "I'll talk you through the landing. Landing is the hard part of flying and requires a lot of practice."

Arthur smiled sideways at Tails. "Thanks Tails."

And the two planes flew into the direction of the setting sun and out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My very first Sonic X fan fiction, what do you guys think?**

**This chapter takes place during the time of the flash back Tails had in The Dam Scam episode, I edited the scene so Arthur can be present.**

**Though I have nothing against the 4Kids version of Sonic X, I just don't think Miles would've had the nickname "Tails" before he met Sonic, or in this case, Arthur. And before you ask, no, Arthur is not going to fill the place Sonic have in Tails' life, he still hero worships Sonic, Arthur is just a good friend to him **

**And those bullies that were picking on Tails, panther, tiger and monkey were my best guess of what kind of animals they were, the panther was harder to make out, first I thought he was a bear but then I look more closely and decided that he look more like a panther, correct me if I'm mistaken.**

**Also, I hate doing these stories chapter-by-chapter, so here's how it's going to work: Each 'chapter' will be treated like a full fifteen to twenty-minute episode, this way, when I end a chapter, that's the end of an episode. So you may have to wait a while for the next episode of Sonic X: The Arthur Chronicles, but I'll try my best to make it worth the wait.**

**The first few episode will be pre-Sonic X, a few years before Sonic goes to rescue Cream and Cheese from Eggman and gets sent to another universe where Chris Thorndykes lives, after that, I'll pretty much rewrite all 78 episodes, but I promise you they won't be the same as the actual episodes. Whether Sonic X: The Arthur Chronicles is better or worse than Sonic X, that is for you, the readers to decide.**

**And no, this is NOT a Sonic X/DragonBall Z crossover, Arthur just have the same power characteristics as Goku, it is his own power but the wish on the Chaos Emerald made it have Goku's characteristics in it, no DBZ characters will be used here. I gave him that power so he'd be more useful to Sonic and the gang.**

**Due to the lack of knowledge of martial arts and ki control, Arthur doesn't know how to use his new-found power and it only surfaces when he's mad at injustice, enraged or under stress in a dangerous situation. So, for now his power reacts on emotions and stress until he learns how to use it properly. That is why he seems momentary powerful when he came to Tails' defense to the bullies.**

**Hope this heads off some questions you readers may have, but feel free to ask questions or comment in your reviews, I welcome any reviews (except for ones with cuss/curse words in it.) **


End file.
